Reborn
by Sieg-Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke suspiró al cerrar su puño con el pétalo dentro, sintió una punzada fuerte en su corazón e inmediatamente se le nubló la vista... Lo último que vio antes de caer al piso fueron unos grandes ojos jades mirarlo con un amor que nunca creyó merecer, después de eso el silencio lo llenó. AU, un poco OoC.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

 **REBORN**

Sasuke observó con curiosidad el escaparate frente a él. No es que dentro hubiese algo que le llamara la atención, con el temor de sonar arrogante, lo que miró tan detalladamente era su rostro; aquella pálida piel levemente sonrojada en los pómulos gracias al sol naciente de aquella mañana resultado de la sangre roja que ahora corría por sus venas, sus ojos oscuros inexpresivos pero aun así anhelantes de algo que ni el mismo dueño sabía y su corazón latiendo suavemente añorante de algo más…el Uchiha se sintió inexplicablemente incompleto.

Su vida cambió radicalmente desde hace dos años, antes de ellos Sasuke solía vivir al límite que su cuerpo le imponía, siempre con unas cuerdas invisibles reteniéndolo, no dejándolo respirar con libertad o tranquilidad, siendo conocedor de que en cualquier momento su vida podía terminar de repente si no era cuidadoso. En algún momento aquellas cuerdas se romperían y él caería al abismo sin oportunidad alguna de salir victorioso. Se hundiría en un mar negro que lo ahogaría hasta sacarle el último aliento, su corazón estallaría sin más y la vida abandonaría cada rincón se su inservible cuerpo.

Saber que iba a morir sólo logró que se volviera más arrogante y caprichoso; siempre buscando que las personas cumplieran sus deseos por más egoístas o imposibles que fueran, cual niño pequeño al que no se le puede negar un dulce. Él era el chico débil, aquel que no tendría un futuro brillante esperándole con los brazos abiertos. Su línea de vida tenía un final muy cercano, una luz que brillaba intensamente para guiarlo a él rápidamente a su final.

Solía pensar en si mismo, en si sufriría en el momento de su muerte, si su madre y padre llorarían, si su hermano Itachi le extrañaría, si Naruto se buscaría un nuevo mejor amigo…más nunca pensó que aquel día hace dos años cuando su corazón no había dado más y se dejó acunar por la cama de hospital, su vida daría un giro total y él quedaría más vivo que nunca. Estar en este mundo no estuvo nunca en sus planes.

El corazón que latía dentro de su pecho no era suyo, aún no lo sentía como propio, aquel traicionero órgano que aunque mantenía su sangre fluyendo también latía inexplicablemente rápido en ocasiones. Sasuke no se sentía el mismo, aquel corazón era un intruso molesto, sentimental, mucho más cálido de lo que nadie llegó a imaginar. El Uchiha se vio de repente queriendo llorar al ver una película, deseando acariciar a los pequeños gatos que de repente se acercaban a él sin razón, latía rápidamente cada vez que una hoja de cerezo caía de los árboles o gritaba ansioso queriendo comer horripilantes cosas dulces que a Sasuke en su vida jamás le habían gustado. En ocasiones incluso, sentía aquella molesta necesidad de llorar sin razón, como si algo muy dentro suyo dolería tanto que sentía la urgencia de desahogarse con lágrimas.

Todo el mundo había notado el cambio, era imposible no hacerlo. De aquel antipático mudo que abría la boca sólo cuando se veía obligado Sasuke se había transformando si bien no en un cursi llorón hablador, si en alguien que pronunciaba más que un molesto monosílabo, comía de vez en cuando uno que otro dulce y odiaba extrañamente sus antes amados tomates, se vio gustando de ver películas con su familia, sentía una fascinación extraña por los árboles de cerezo hasta el punto de sentarse en un banco para observarlos por horas y para cerrar con broche de oro descubrió una aterrante fobia a las agujas… y aquello ya era mucho.

Decir que muchos recibieron ese cambio con los brazos abiertos no era exagerar. Su madre le sonreía llena de felicidad de ver a su _niño pequeño_ renacer nuevamente como el ave fénix dispuesto a abrazar positivamente su nueva vida… _menudo cambio por cierto._

― Anda, Sasuke-chan que un cambio no le hace mal a nadie…

A palabras de Mikoto su madre quien con una sonrisa lo abrazaba cada que se dejaba, porque por mucho que alguien cambie, la esencia original aún estaba allí. Ese huraño que no le gustaba ni que una pluma lo tocara sin su permiso muy en el fondo seguía vivo; sólo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para salir y disfrutar de su nueva vida... _o al menos eso era lo que Sasuke esperaba._ Su hermano solía decirle que tal vez si excavaba muy muy en el fondo lo encontraría de nuevo, pero que tal vez Sasuke no lo hacía porque de una u otra forma le iba agarrando cariño a su nueva situación…una mentira por supuesto, a Itachi sólo le gustaba joderle la vida con sus comentarios. Naruto por otro lado parecía encantado de que el Uchiha haya pasado de un simple y escueto _hmp_ a _hmp sí, hmp si tú lo dices, hmp que fastidio, etc_ … Ahora no tenía que interpretar aquel fastidioso monosílabo que por tanto tiempo le molestó. El único reticente a todo ello era en si el que estaba cambiando…y Fugaku porque bueno ver a su hijo siendo un poco más _humano_ tan de repente sorprende a cualquiera.

― Teme-suke ― Naruto blandió su mano frente a la cara del Uchiha ―, oi teme-suke ¿te ha gustado algo de ahí acaso?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y giró su vista hacía su ruidoso amigo.

― Hmp… ― trató por todos los medios de dejarlo allí más su boca ya se había vuelto a abrir sin querer ― no, en realidad no.

Naruto sonrió.

― Ya va siendo hora de reunirnos con Hinata-chan ― se sonrojó nerviosamente ―. Hoy es el día teme-suke, ¡hoy es el día dattebayo!

― ¿Le has comprado ya el anillo dobe?

Esa era la clase de pregunta que no hubiera hecho antes, después de todo aquello era lío de Naruto.

― ¿Por quién me tomas teme? ¡Por supuesto que sí dattebayo! ― Alzó su puño al aire ―. Es el más bonito de todo Japón, algo hermoso es lo único que llevará mi Hinata-chan.

― Imagino que no olvidaste traerlo…―al ver la cara del rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna ― ¿verdad? Después de todo qué clase de novio se olvida de algo tan importante justo el día que se le va a proponer…

Naruto pegó literalmente un grito en el cielo, sin mirar más a Sasuke, salió corriendo calle abajo a lo que el Uchiha imaginó sería su casa.

Fue en ese pequeño instante que sus ojos visualizaron un pétalo de un conocido color rosa ir flotando en su dirección. Estiró su mano y en la palma la hoja de cerezo cayó tranquilamente, como si estuviera feliz de haber aterrizado allí; aquella molesta sensación de nostalgia volvió a golpearlo de repente, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y unos deseos inmensos de gritar le llenaron el cuerpo.

Pétalos siguieron cayendo mientras rodeaban su cuerpo, Sasuke se preguntó muy en el fondo si aquello no se vería muy raro, un hombre en sus veinte siendo rodeado por un montón de pétalos sin razón, después de todo ni siquiera había uno de esos árboles cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como algunas personas pararon a observarle con la boca abierta e incluso algunos le sacaron fotos y videos como si él fuera la persona que estuviera ocasionando aquello; tal vez en realidad era mágico, algo de otro mundo, porque para ser sinceros él no tenía ni una sola explicación a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba dos años sintiéndose un alíen en su propio cuerpo, como si él fuera el intruso y no aquel loco corazón que latía por cualquier cosa, que se emocionaba como si aún fuese un niño alegre con un nuevo juguete. Aquel que añoraba comerse un helado, o se acongojaba viendo una película, el mismo que hacía que Sasuke se paralizara cada vez que una aguja se le acercaba o que rebosara de ternura no demostrada al ver un pequeño gato acariciarle las piernas como si lo conociera de toda la vida…aquel corazón que ahora mismo parecía querer salir de su pecho como si deseara ir detrás de algo.

El Uchiha sacudió su cabeza al escuchar su celular sonar en su bolsillo…

Tonterías, todo no eran más que tonterías sin sentido, puede que su corazón simplemente se estuviera adaptando a aquel extraño cuerpo que era ahora su hogar, era sólo eso, nada más, nada mágico lo estaba esperando con esos pétalos, no es como si fuera a encontrar al amor de su vida; ni mucho menos como había dicho Itachi un día, estaba sintiendo lo que el antiguo dueño sentía. Eso sólo eran estupideces.

Sasuke suspiró al cerrar su puño con el pétalo dentro, sintió una punzada fuerte en _su_ corazón e inmediatamente se le nubló la vista. Fue cosa de segundos, pero fueron lo suficientes para preguntarse si aquello sería todo.

Lo último que vio antes de caer al piso fueron unos grandes ojos jades mirarlo con un amor que nunca creyó merecer, después de eso el silencio lo llenó.

…

Ino parpadeó, fuera de la ventana del cuarto de hospital volvían a caer pétalos de cerezo. Suspiró con amargura, ya eran dos años, dos largos años desde que había perdido a las dos personas más cercanas en su vida, aunque bueno una de ellas aún se mantenía con _vida,_ sumergida en un sueño profundo del que parecía no querer despertar, el subconsciente de ella tal vez sabía que si lo hacía se iba a enterar que la persona con la que se iba a casar ya no estaba más allí.

Para Ino fue y aún era doloroso recordar la sonrisa de Haru y Sakura cada vez que estaban juntos, los tres se habían conocido desde el jardín de infantes y sus lazos crecieron y fortalecieron con el tiempo. Ambos congeniaban, eran personas dulces con afición a las películas de romance y a llorar o reír juntos si la ocasión lo requería; las personas siempre decían que ambos parecían destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad, eran almas gemelas que compartían un solo destino. Los corazones de ambos latiendo al mismo ritmo buscando siempre el calor y amor de la persona querida.

Lastimosamente aquel hilo se había roto en vísperas del compromiso de ambos. Haru y Sakura se habían visto envueltos en una situación en la que el primero falleció horas después de llegar al hospital y la última quedó profundamente dormida sin enterarse de nada. Egoístamente Ino en ocasiones pensaba que para la Haruno sería mejor si se iba con Haru, no sabía si la peli rosa sería capaz de sobrevivir a una vida sin la persona que más amaba.

Sakura… Sakura siempre había sido una chica que se guiaba por lo que sentía, una chica alegre y llena de sonrisas, aquella que a pesar de las adversidades siempre trababa de sacar lo positivo de la vida. Haruno siempre estuvo interesada en Haru, siempre vio en él a un chico brillante, de buen corazón y alegre que disfrutaba hasta de las cosas más pequeñas de la vida. Su amistad creció desde la tierna infancia, sobrevivió la terrible lejanía de la adolescencia traía y se consolidó con la madurez en la que ambos fundamentaron su relación; confianza, respeto, amor y mucha alegría.

Ino limpió las lágrimas que habían abandonado su rostro…se sentía tan sola en aquel cuarto mientras observaba la pálida figura de su mejor amiga acostada en aquella cama como si estuviera dormida. Se mordió el labio inferior tragando los sollozos que querían huir de su garganta…en ocasiones deseaba que todo aquello no fuera más que una oscura pesadilla, que un día ella abriría los ojos y Sakura le sonreiría en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno y a su vez hablaba con Haru a través de la contestadora. Escucharía las risas de ambos y se alegraría y envidiaría un poco la relación tan cálida que sus dos mejores amigos tenían, deseando algún día encontrar un hombre tan especial como Haru con el que ella pudiera ser ella misma y confiar siempre.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y al mirarlo leyó un mensaje de Izumi pidiéndole que salieran a encontrarse. Lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsa, rozando con sus dedos la cabellera rosa de su amiga se despidió sin abrir la boca. Aquellos pasillos fríos ya los conocía de memoria por lo que no prestó mucha atención ya que por inercia su cuerpo se movió en dirección a la sala de recepción donde Izumi la esperaba. Seguramente la chica quería distraerla un poco invitándola a comer, la rubia vivía prácticamente en el hospital, los únicos momentos en los que no estaba allí era cuando tenía que asistir a reuniones de su trabajo. Puede que esta vez hiciera caso y acompañara a Izumi a alguna salida con aquellos amigos que la castaña tanto quería presentarle…ya le hacía falta tomar algo de aire.

Unos gritos la trajeron de nuevo, vio a un rubio de ojos azules llorar desesperado mientras unos hombres corrían con una camilla en dirección a emergencias. No vio la persona que estaba acostada allí, tan sólo visualizó unos mechones de cabello negro, más si sintió como si fuera ella misma el dolor que aquel rubio mostraba. Le recordaba a aquel día en que la llamaron para darle la trágica noticia del accidente de sus dos amigos. Además aquella persona que entraba a emergencias parecía gritarle para que la viera, como si antes ya lo hubiera visto en algún lado. Ino tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se acercó a paso vacilante al rubio.

― ¡No sé qué pasó Itachi! ¡Alguien llamó desde el celular de Sasuke al mío y para cuando llegué la ambulancia ya se lo estaba llevando! ― Asintió mientras trataba inútilmente de secar las lágrimas ―. Han dicho que el corazón le latía muy rápido, que es posible que aún no se haya acostumbrado…sí, sí les dije que ya tenía dos años con él…no lo sé lucía muy pálido…― La última palabra le salió casi susurrada ―. No sé qué hacer…Itachi…no sé qué hacer ― sin más el rubio se atacó a llorar nuevamente ―. Se…se veía bastante bien hoy…lo dejé solo por un instante, no debí hacerlo yo…

Ino vio como el rubio asintió a la persona con la que hablaba por celular, pareció calmarse momentáneamente después de un rato y se sentó en un banquillo con gesto cansado. Yamanaka lo vio colgar para después marcar otro número y esperar. Ella no sabía porque espiaba o sentía la necesidad de escuchar lo que aquel chico hablaba con otros, era una necesidad en su corazón la que no la dejaba irse de allí para reunirse con Izumi en la recepción.

― Hinata-chan ― murmuró el rubio a la persona que contestó ―. El teme…Sasuke está en el hospital…sólo vieron un montón de pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor…no estaba viendo un árbol nuevamente, allí no hay de esa clase…

Ino se desconectó recordando el baile de pétalos que había visto hace sólo unos minutos desde la ventana de la habitación de su amiga. Curioso en realidad, muy curioso.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ― Una castaña llegó hasta donde ellos rápidamente ―Sasuke…

El rubio, Naruto al parecer, no pudo más que asentir colgando el celular.

― Oh Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?

― Sasuke… Sasuke… Tenten… Sasuke está…

― Oh ― la chica Tenten pareció entenderlo porque sólo suspiró y se sentó a su lado ―Neji-kun me acaba de llamar diciendo que Hinata-chan le pidió el favor de traerla hasta acá, ¿Itachi-san y los padres de Sasuke-kun ya saben?

― Acabo de hablar con Itachi ― Naruto volvió a agachar la cabeza ―. No debí dejarlo solo… ¿Qué haremos si ese nuevo corazón le falla también? ¿Y si y si…?

― Naruto-kun ― Tenten le llamó con fuerza ―. Todo va a salir bien, ¿recuerdas que hace dos años todos temimos perderlo? ¿Recuerdas también cómo de repente encontraron el corazón perfecto para él? Como si fuera un verdadero milagro Sasuke-kun volvió a nacer aquel día gracias a ese corazón; no le va a fallar, no le ha fallado por dos años, todo va a salir bien, todo _tiene_ que salir bien.

¿Trasplante de corazón hace dos años? ¿Acaso aquel chico que estaba a punto de irse de este mundo era quien había recibido el corazón de Haru-kun? ¿Cómo…? Ino negó con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en tonterías, aquel Sasuke al parecer andaba al borde nuevamente y ella estaba segura que a Haru-kun no le gustaría saber que su corazón le estaba fallando a alguien.

― Oh que bueno que la encuentro todavía por acá Yamanaka-san ― la enfermera le sonrió apareciendo de repente ― Tengo muy buenas noticias, su amiga Haruno-san se ha despertado.

:::::::::

 **Hola a todos acá en el Naruto fandom! He de decir que hace añooooos que no escribía una historia para este hermoso fandom, pero me ha entrado la nostalgia y he vuelto a caer** **J** **.**

 **Qué les parece, les gusta? La idea la saqué de una pelí que vi hace poco llamada "Return to Me" que es hermosa, obvio el fic no va a parecerse a la película, sólo tomé la idea base!**

 **La historia no va a ser muy larga tampoco, máximo cinco capítulos. Sin más espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les parece.**

 **Nos vemos ^^**


End file.
